El Juego de las Escondidas
by Lilia-Chan
Summary: Porque admitir la verdad no es fácil y menos si hay orgullo de por medio. DenNor


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, afrontémoslo**

Este fic fue el primero que escribí en este año para mis dos amigas Fukaru y Daina, pero no me gustó (¡es basura!) y no pensaba subirlo… pero, ¡oh! La ironía de la vida. ¡Que empiece la tortura!

**El juego de las Escondidas**

Todavía no amanecía completamente, cuando abrió los ojos sin poder distinguir entre una cosa y otra, solo había sombras delante de él consecuencia de la oscuridad todavía dominante en la habitación.

Le costaba respirar y todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido y entumecido. No había sido buena idea dormir en el suelo, aunque no estaba seguro en qué momento había ocurrido tal cosa. De hecho, eso no era lo que más ocupaba su pensamiento en esos momentos. La opresión en su pecho, aquella que hacía difícil la tarea de respirar, empezaba doler y a tornarse insoportable.

Molesto, se incorporó sólo para descubrir que era un brazo lo que le pesaba en el pecho. ¿Un brazo? ¿De quién? Podía hacerse una idea, sólo había dos posibles opciones y una de ellas parecía remotamente imposible, Suecia seguramente estaría donde Finlandia. Tenía que ser ese idiota. Si.

Con rudeza y sin importarle si aquello lastimaba a Dinamarca, Noruega aventó el brazo lejos de él, cuestionándose como era que había acabado a un lado de la molesta nación y, peor, abrazado por él.

Si, las fiestas que el imbécil de Dinamarca hacía siempre acababan de esta manera. Aún se preguntaba cómo es que siempre terminaba asistiendo a ellas si ya sabía que lo que pasaría al final. Sin embargo, había algo en él que siempre cedía ante los ruegos del danés. Quizás era el hecho de que, después de seis horas del irritante acoso de Dinamarca sobre asistir a su fiesta, estaba tan harto que cualquier cosa que lo callara por fin estaba permitida, aún si eso significaba que tenía que acceder a lo que él pedía. Por otra parte, también estaba aquella razón oculta, aquella que desde siempre había negado, pero que jamás había podido desechar completamente.

Que él, en realidad…

Sacudió la cabeza alejando ese espantoso pensamiento. Tal vez había bebido mucho, para estar pensando en esas tonterías…

¿Qué hora sería? Aún estaba oscuro, pero algo le decía que no faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Sería muy raro que todos se hubieran rendido tan pronto, cuando usualmente todavía podían estar despiertos y bebiendo como si el mañana nunca llegara (aunque si había uno), especialmente Dinamarca.

Bien, lo primero sería alejarse de donde estaba. Era muy probable que el danés volviera a intentar sofocarlo con uno de sus torpes abrazos, y aunque no sonaba tan desagradable (y vaya que le costaba admitirlo), prefería estar lejos antes de que algo mucho peor pasara. Sin embargo, y antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera a que dirección moverse, el brazo que con tanto desprecio había echado a un lado, volvió a sujetarlo con tanta fuerza que lo tiró de nuevo al suelo.

Un golpe seco cuando su cabeza chocó contra la alfombra, y su enfado aumentó hasta convertirse en furia. ¡Ese idiota! ¡Hasta completamente inconsciente podía hacer de las suyas! Apretando los dientes e intentando contenerse de darle una buena paliza al imbécil danés por respeto a las otras naciones que seguramente también dormían en esa habitación (especialmente Islandia), trató de retirar el brazo de su pecho sin mucho éxito. Era casi increíble la fuerza de aquel brazo, aún con las dos manos no era capaz de librarse de él ¿Cómo era posible eso? Era obvio que Dinamarca estaba totalmente borracho, no tenía por qué ser difícil librarse de él.

– Norge…

Los intentos de la nación por librarse se debilitaron un poco al oír su propio nombre. ¿Estaba… despierto?

–Suéltame… idiota– masculló, intentando con más energía quitar ese brazo molesto que ya volvía a dificultarle la respiración. De verdad, si eso no funcionaba iba a recurrir a métodos más agresivos.

–Norge… eres tan lindo…

La gota que derramó el vaso. Reuniendo toda su fuerza, Noruega apartó el brazo de aquel idiota con ambas manos. Sin embargo, aquello actuó totalmente en su contra porque en menos de unos segundos, Dinamarca había aprovechado eso para cambiar de posición y atrapar a la otra nación entre sus brazos y, de verdad, para ser alguien ahogado en alcohol, el abrazo danés era bastante fuerte (de hecho más que estando sobrio).

Noruega luchó para librarse de Dinamarca, intentó golpearlo con los brazos y piernas, pero al parecer no sólo aquél era más fuerte, también había perdido la capacidad de sentir dolor.

– ¡Ya, déjame!

Algo dentro de su cabeza le dijo que bien podía seguir haciendo lo mismo por varias horas y no tendría ningún resultado positivo, solo estaría gastando sus energías de una manera inútil. Cansado, dejó de moverse, tratando de buscar otra opción para librarse de una vez por todas de aquella molestia. Aún estaba enfadado: el dolor del golpe que se había dado en la cabeza (junto al hecho de haber bebido), el entumecimiento de su cuerpo y el estar rodeado de los brazos del danés, que por cierto tenía un fuerte olor a alcohol, no lo dejaban relajarse.

Sin embargo… había una pequeñísima y casi inexistente parte de él que no se quejaba en lo absoluto. La misma que aceptaba, al final, todas las invitaciones a las fiestas de Dinamarca.

Trató de sacudir ese pensamiento nuevamente, pero a diferencia de la última vez… no se fue. Permaneció ahí, aumentando su dolor de cabeza y su mal humor; pero sobre todo, el latir de su corazón. Una extraña sensación en su estomago se hizo presente al momento en que Dinamarca apretó más su abrazo.

–… Ojala siempre fuera así…

Cierto, Dinamarca parecía estar despierto… y seguramente estaría disfrutando la situación el muy bastardo.

– Solo espera, idiota…– susurró Noruega, intentando deshacerse de ese estúpido sentimiento. Tal vez si no estuviera tan cerca de Dinamarca, sería más fácil no pensar en nada más que en seguir detestándolo o mejor sólo pretender que lo hacía.

– ¿Te soy tan molesto, Norge? ¿Tanto me odias?

Había algo en el lastimoso tono de voz del danés que, a pesar de lo furioso que se sentía, conmovió a Noruega. ¿Qué había pasado? Había creído con seguridad que Dinamarca lo molestaría sin parar lo que restaba de la ¿noche?, así que por nada del mundo se habría esperado tal reacción… podía ser que estuviera fingiendo, pero algo en su interior estaba convencido de que no lo estaba haciendo. No hoy.

–Claro que debes hacerlo… – continuó Dinamarca, su aliento rozando en su oído –. Pero, ¿sabes? Aún no puedo darme por vencido, Norge… no importa, lo que pienses sobre mí… no puedo.

Noruega se estremeció y sintió como sus mejillas de repente se sentían calientes. Se estaba sonrojando… ¡demonios! ¿Cómo podía sucumbir ante esas palabras y actitud sumisa? Ciertamente no era el estilo de Dinamarca el hacerse pasar como el amante trágico para atraer su atención; el orgullo no se lo permitía, era más bien del tipo que asumía cosas que no eran; pero el hecho de que ahora lo hiciera y sonara… bueno, tan real, lo afectaba y mucho.

Intento tranquilizarse un poco, tratando de pensar en cómo reaccionar. Por una parte, quería liberarse de Dinamarca y por otra… quería permanecer así. Tenía que admitir de una vez que no le desagradaba la manera en que el danés lo abrazaba, que no lo consideraba una molestia TAN grande y que, por supuesto, no lo odiaba. Jamás podría. No cuando era lo opuesto a lo que sentía en verdad por aquella nación.

Dinamarca estaba lleno de defectos (de todos los que más lo desesperaban), pero Noruega sabía que ninguno de ellos era suficiente razón para odiarlo y, que de hecho, aquellos a veces lo hacían… ligeramente, remotamente y estúpidamente adorable. Nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, no al menos pronto, pero si, amaba a Dinamarca, su estupidez y su gran sonrisa de idiota que de alguna manera lo desesperaba y animaba, ambas a la vez.

Suspiró mientras notaba como su enfado se iba desvaneciendo. El que Dinamarca creyera que lo odiaba de verdad lo hacía sentir mal, casi triste, pero no había manera de que quisiera convencerlo de lo contrario, no todavía. Sin embargo, ya que este estaba tan deprimido, borracho y seguramente olvidaría todo por la mañana, podía darse el lujo de al menos portarse decentemente esa noche, como una recompensa por todas las veces que había tratado mal y herido, sin realmente querer hacerlo, al danés.

–… Te amo, Norge… de verdad.

Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par al escuchar la abierta confesión. Seguramente el alcohol era el causante de eso, pero de todos modos no pudo evitar sentir como la calidez en su pecho se extendía a todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Eso, simplemente, le había hecho feliz. Muy feliz.

–… yo… no te odio– murmuró tratando de hacer evidente los sentimientos que lo embargaban– Jamás podía odiarte, Danmark–

– ¿En serio?– preguntó aquel, un tono de emoción en su voz ante la sinceridad de Noruega. – ¿Cómo se que no mientes, Norge?... No tienes porque hacerme sentir bien.

–No te lo estoy diciendo por esa razón, idiota. No te odio y… no eres tan molesto– respondió haciendo énfasis en "tan"– Eres una molestia necesaria, si tuviera que decirlo.

– ¿Necesaria? ¿O sea que no podrías vivir sin mí, Norge?

Noruega no contestó. Nunca se había hecho esa pregunta- Si Dinamarca no existiera- tal vez por que siempre había contado con el hecho de que siempre estaría a su lado.

–No sé dé que hablas… Siempre has estado aquí

– ¿Y si no estuviera? Contéstame, Norge.

Que molesto

–No… no sería lo mismo.

– ¿Me amas, Norge?

– No es lo mismo, imbécil.

– Sabes que yo sí

– Y no es agradable

Dinamarca se pegó más al cuerpo de Noruega y hundió su cabeza en el cabello de este. Una ligera luz empezaba a iluminar la habitación, por fin estaba amaneciendo.

Noruega casi pudo oír los latidos de su corazón y estaba seguro que Dinamarca también podía oírlos. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué estaba afectándole todo aquello? Por un momento deseo poder librarse y darla una buen golpe al danés por hacerlo sentir así.

– ¿De verdad no te gusta?– preguntó seriamente, contrario al tono burlón que Noruega esperaba.

– ¿Si te digo que si me dejaras en paz?

–Tal vez

–Suéltame

– Norge…

– ¡Sí!, Ahora déjame

– Sólo un rato más… sólo, dime lo que quiero oír

– ¿Qué es?

– Tú lo sabes bien, Norge…

– ¡Nunca!

– ¿Ni siquiera como una mentira? No me importaría que no fueras sincero

– ¿Quieres engañarte?

– Con sólo escucharlo una vez, sería feliz… aún si no lo sientes de verdad.

No lo podía creer. ¿Tan desesperado estaba como para querer mentirse a sí mismo? ¿Engañarse? Noruega apretó sus puños. ¡Qué tonto era! ¿Por qué no podía darse cuenta de una vez por todas que lo que él pedía no podía cumplírselo precisamente porque si había algo especial?

–No puedo

–Ya lo sabía…

Los brazos de Dinamarca dejaron de hacer presión en él y Noruega por fin se vio libre. Sin embargo una desagradable sensación permaneció. Lo último que había escuchado de los labios de Dinamarca había sonado dolorosamente triste. Este se había acomodado de manera que le daba la espalda. Noruega suspiró, sabía que no debía dejarlo así. A él también le dolía.

– Danmark…

–Déjame, Norge

Con irritación Noruega se acercó a la otra nación y se inclinó. Dinamarca casi se levantó al sentir los labios del otro sobre su mejilla.

– ¿Qué… haces?– preguntó sorprendido.

–Demostrando que no te odio, imbécil– respondió Noruega molestó– Ahora, déjame en paz de una v…–

Pero no pudo terminar. Dinamarca lo tomó de los brazos y lo atrajo hacia él. Noruega terminó encima del danés, los brazos de este cerrándose en su cintura al mismo tiempo que unía sus labios en un beso desesperado.

Noruega ni siquiera luchó, se dejo llevar por el beso, olvidándose de todo.

Eso era lo que más detestaba de Dinamarca.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza, que no se comparaba al de horas antes: las bebidas y el recuerdo de lo que había pasado, junto con el escándalo de Dinamarca (¿es que nunca había experimentado un resaca?) le estaban torturando enserio.

–No te ves muy bien– fue el comentario de Islandia al observar a su hermano con una expresión malhumorada y una mano en la frente.

–No fue una buena noche– respondió

–Supongo– agregó Islandia completamente seguro de que no quería saber detalles. De algún modo podía intuir lo que estaba detrás de la terrible condición de la nación a su lado.

Noruega no puedo evitar mirar hacia Dinamarca. Este se encontraba peleando, como siempre, con Suecia, quien evidentemente se sentía casi tan mal como él, a su lado Finlandia volteaba inseguro hacia él o Dinamarca, dependiendo de quién estuviera hablando, intentando calmarlos. Al parecer la pequeña nación tampoco sufría de los estragos de una resaca, a pesar de haber sido uno de los que más había bebido.

Realmente se sentía furioso internamente. Por supuesto que Dinamarca había terminado con una paliza por lo que había pasado horas antes, pero su comportamiento anterior no era lo que más le molestaba a Noruega. Era el hecho de que al parecer la tonta nación había olvidado todo por completo. Y aunque en parte era lo que el noruego había deseado en un principio, esa espantosa parte en él había rogado que no lo hiciera. Todo podría ser más sencillo si hubiera ocurrido así. Sería más fácil cumplir su deseo y por fin decir, sin ninguna clase de remordimiento o forzosamente, lo que él quería escuchar. Sin embargo, ahora no se atrevería, no cuando nada de aquella situación había quedado registrada en la cabeza de Dinamarca. De todos modos, ¿en qué le afectaba a él? No era como si estuviera desesperado por confesar o por hacerle saber a aquel idiota lo que en verdad pensaba de él.

Es más, seguramente con el tiempo se curaría y dejaría de pensar en tonterías… sí, seguramente era lo mejor.

–Cuando tratas de aparentar que todo está bien, es peor ¿lo sabías?

Noruega miró a Islandia y luego negó con la cabeza.

–No es tan malo. Es lo mejor que sé hacer.

Dinamarca dejó momentáneamente su pelea con Suecia para observar a Noruega, sentado a un lado de Islandia. El mal humor era totalmente evidente en sus bellas facciones… al igual que su confusión y decepción. Si… amaba esa expresión en su cara, le mostraba lo vulnerable que podía ser aquella nación; y por supuesto que sabía que lo último que Noruega quería era verse vulnerable, especialmente ante él. Con una sonrisa, recordó el beso de horas antes y la calidez de su cuerpo sobre él, que bien le habían valido una paliza, que él mismo consideraba un pequeño precio a pagar por aquel gusto. Por fin había confirmado que Noruega no lo odiaba… es más ahora estaba más convencido.

Sería muy difícil hacer que aquella nación lo admitiera abiertamente, era casi imposible. Casi. Pero si un pequeño detalle, como su fingida amnesia de los hechos de hacía un rato, podían ponerlo en ese estado, Dinamarca se moría de ganas por saber cómo sería su rostro cuando por fin pudiera arrancarle esas palabras que desde hace siglos quería escuchar. Era un juego excitante del cual estaba seguro algún día sería el ganador.

De hecho, la primera movida ya estaba y Noruega había caído en su trampa.

Pronto, pronto lo escucharía admitirlo finalmente y aquel día definitivamente lo haría suyo.

Claro que sí.

**Notas Finales**

¿Ven? Les dije que era una basura XD.

*suspiro* En todo caso, debo decir que en mi cabecita siempre he pensado que Dinamarca tiene algo (¿algo?) de manipulador… sobre todo por ese asunto de la unión de Kalmar, y esos *cof*doujinshis Dinamarca/Suecia*cof* que he leído por ahí (aunque en serio mi alma está vendida al SuFin y al DenNor, pero algo de variedad no hace daño XD)… Como sea…

Estaba aburrida y decidí subir esto de todos modos, aunque ya me había dicho a mi misma que no lo iba a hacer porque no era lo que esperaba… tonta yo (además, debo admitir que lo termine una semana después de lo que se supone debía terminar U_U… sean responsables, no sigan mi ejemplo). Bien ahora iré a desahogar mi frustración con algún manga/doujinshi/video que encuentre por ahí y si… seguramente terminaré en el mar de culpabilidad porque no debería estar escuchando a Alexander Rybak mientras subo esta cosa U__U ... aunque me guste dammit _ (y me duele mucho admitirlo) En serio, Fairytale me perseguirá por siempre O_o

Nos vemos n_n…pronto kukukukuku


End file.
